Battle with Growvole
Battle with Growvole In the middle of a battle at a droid command post- "'''F***!" yelled Wolf while almost getting hit by lasers. "Stop swearing" said Carack after shooting a super battle droid."Great, rolling death balls"Eagle Owl mumbled.Eight droideakas rolled in forming a circul around the group of odsts. "Stop" Carack commanded. The four held their fire. A ultra battle droid walked in. "You are out numbered, surender now or die". "Do as he says".Carack told them. Ark, Eagle Owl, Wolf Sword, and Carack dropped their weapons."Take these prisoners to the arena!"Commanded the ultra battle droid. The droids soon then took them to the arena were they were tied to giant poles. On a belcony up high was Growvole giving the odsts a dirty look. A couple minutes later a gate opened , and a giant bear like creature with six limbs came charging out looking for food. When it saw the odsts it gave out a roar and started to charge. "I'm too young to die!" yelled out Wolf Sword. "Do we have a plan?" said Eagle Owl to Carack."No" was his simple answer "I don't know about you guys but I'm leaving this party" Said Ark while finishing cutting the rope that tied her to the pole. '''Chapter 2 She then quickly untied the others.The creature gave another roar and was about to hit Eagle Owl when suddenly the the beast fell to the ground.Dead. With three razor sharp feathers sticking out of its head. Growvole was now angry and told the droid standing next to him something. Then out of nowere, an army of droids came running out and shooting. Carack kicked a droid in the head ,took its weapon and shot another. Soon all of the odsts were armed with a regular blaster taking down droids. "Sir , the prisoners are taking down all our units" said a droid to Growvole. "I will deal with the odsts my self!" said Growvole. He then jumped out off the balcony and landing in the battle.He took out his energy sword and started walking towards the odsts in the middle of the field."I expected better from you...Eagle Owl" Growvole teased.Then without warning, Wolf Sword jumped at Growvole.Wolf Sword hit him in the face and quickly shot him in the chest. The hole in Growvole's chest from the shot then grew back. "WHAT!" said Wolf Sword in total shock. "Fools , you cannot kill me!"said growvole. He than ran at Eagle Owl so quickly that he didn't have time to react.Eagle Owl took a slice to the waist. Growvole held him by his neck only using one arm. Carack to a step forward but then stopped when Growvole put his energy sword close to Eagle Owls throat."One more step and he's dead"said Growvole smiling evily'. '''Carack didn't move. It was quiet. Eagle Owl gave Carack a nod and then turned into his owl form. Carack pulled out his gun and fired it at Growvoles hand knocking the energy sword out of his grip and on to the ground.Eagle Owl wacked him in the face and jumped from him towards the others, meanwhile Wolf Sword called in a pelican. "Get them you stupid droids!" yelled Growvole '''Chapter 3' "Roger Roger!" said the droids, then started shooting at the odsts. "I called in a pelican" said Wolf Sword. Ark shot a droid in the head ,turned around and dodged a laser and shot two more super battle droids. Carack was using two guns, one in each hand taking out loads of droids. Eagle Owl flew towards a droideaka and perced throw its body with his talons."Here it comes!" shouted Ark to the others. The pelican lowered itself infront of the group of odsts. The all jumped in taking their last shots at the droids then flew away in the pelican.When they arrived Wolf Sword said"That was awsome,we owned those droids!""That was not awsome" said Eagle Owl fixing his wound. "You okay?" asked Carack "yeah" answered Eagle Owl. "Are you seriously injured?" Ark asked consered."No" replied Eagle Owl."So... can we do that agian?"Wolf Sword asked. Carack gave him a don't start look."What" Wolf Sword said inasint looking. Chapter 4 The next day ... "so where were you yesturday"said Odst grievous "killing ,blowing up things...the usual"said Eagle owl "We ran into some droids and escaped an area with a killer monster" told Carack "Oh, so did you have fun?"questioned Odst grievous."Imbecile"said Eagle owl under his breath. "So who's this, your girfriend"said Eagle owl pointing to a girl."She is not my girlfriend, she is a new member of Zeta wing .Her name is Selen".Said Odst grievous angirly and tried to kick him in the groin but missed and hit him in the stomach."Ow! What was that for."said Eagle owl. Eagle owl started to walk away when Ark walked in front of him and said"Hi!" Eagle owl kept walking when he felt something was odd.He turned around to see Ark,Odst grievous,Carack, and Selen. "What"asked Odst grievous.Eagle owl didn't answer when he saw Selen staring at him.They looked at each other for a seconed and then Eagle owl gave her an angry look,turned around and continued walking away. Chapter 5 Carack gave Odst grievous a look as if to say what is going on? "So what now" asked Selen to Odst grievous "I don't know""Come on lets do something fun" said Selen to Odst grievous."Well I'm going. said Odst grievous and then him and Carack left.Selen was now alone. She heard a noise that did't sound fimiliar.Out of the bushes behind her jumped an ultra battle droid. It grabbed her arms before she could reach her gun.She screamed.In the distance Odst grievous and Carack heard a scream. They started running towards were they heard the scream while pulling out their weapons.When they got there they saw Eagle owl fighting an ultra battle droid in his owl form.Seven super battle droids walked out of the bushes and started shooting at them.Odst grievous was hit in the arm by a laser from one of the droids, but that didn't stop him from shooting.He shot a droid in the legs knocking him onto the ground and getting hit in the head by another laser from Carack"Yeah head shot!"He yelled.Meanwhile Selen was behind a tree shooting with her pistol. Odst grievous jumped at one of the super battle droids a stabbed it in the head with his hidden blade. He turned around to see a super battle droid right behind him.It quickly picked him up but was shot in the back by Carack. Chapter 6 Then Odst grievous pulled out his combat knife a shoved it into the super battle droids chest. He pulled it out then jumped away from it.The super battle droid then exploded."Get back!"yelled Carack to Odst grievous. They soon regrouped.Out behind a tree came Selen firing her pistol at a near by droid. She ran up to the others while a droid followed.Odst grievous shot it in the head.It then fell to the ground."Thanks for saving me"said Selen to Carack ,Eagle Owl,and Odst grievous. "Whatever" replied Odst grievous.Carack nodded while dodging a laser.Eagle Owl kept silent.A couple more droids walked out from behind the trees.Eagle Owl then pulled out his sniper,aimed,and fired hitting a super battle droid in the head."Damn it!"Yelled Eagle Owl."What?"questioned Odst grievous.Eagle Owl pointed to his sniper."Out of ammo"."This isn't good" said Odst grievous.One droideka and three super battle droid walked out of the bushes and started firing lasers. BOOM!!! A red laser came from out of nowere and destroyed the droideka and super battle droid that where going towards Carack.They looked up to see Wolf sword on a ledge with his spartan laser."Yeah!" yelled Carack to Wolf sword. There were now only five super battle droids left. Wolf sword quickly took out two more with his spartan laser while Odst grievous ,Eagle Owl,Carack ,and Selen took care of the rest. Chapter 7 "Do I always have to clean up your messes Grievous."said Wolf sword.Odst grievous kicked him in the groin."Ow!"Wolf sword yelled.Selen giggled while Carack laughed and Eagle Owl smiled.All of a sudden Growvole walked out of the bushes while pulling out his energy sword."You think you have escaped!" yelled Growvole to the others."But this my friends, is only the begging of the end for you!"He then jumped at Carack slicing his gun in half. Odst grievous quickly stabbed Growvole in the chest."Ahh!"screamed Growvole.He then pulled out the dagger and the whole grew back.He chucked the dagger at Wolf sword almost stabbing him in the foot. Selen started shooting him in the head.Growvole just kept walking towards her but stopped when Eagle owl sliced him with his dagger.Growvole turned to face Eagle owl.The starred at each other until Growvole noticed something.In the corner of his eye he could see Selen standing there waiting for something to happen.Growvole had an idea.He ran at her and picked her up of her feet and put his energy sword close to here head.The others didn't know what to do because if they attacked Selen would be killed. Eagle Owl shot the energy sword out of Growvoles hand.Odst grievous charged at Growvole ramming him in the chest.Selen fell free of Growvoles grip.Then Growvole picked Odst grievous up and threw him out of his way.He began running toward Eagle Owl while saying"Where is that eight limbed discrease!"Carack quickly fired a shot at Growvole making him tumble to the ground. They all regrouped. Chapter 8 A ship flew down and opened up.growvole jumped in "I have had enough time wasted with you worthless humans!"the ship then took of."What the hell was that all about!" yelled Wolf sword."Don't ask me that,I didn't even know what was happening half the time"answerd Carack."At least its over"said Odst grievous."Well I certainly think that wasn't the best fight I've been in The fact that I was held by the neck."Selen said rubbing her neck."I think you should thank grievous for saving you there." Eagle Owl said sarcasticly.Odst grievous punched him.Eagle Owl laughed.Then Tory and Dawn showed up."I don't know why you both even insist on doing that."Odst grievous said because of the fact that they were holding hands."Shut it"said Dawn,and then of course Eagle Owl put his two words in..."You Imbecile!"I don't know how you could possibly go out with her!"He blurted out. Tory went over the edge with this and charged at Eagle Owl."Will they ever get along?"questioned Carack"I don't even think its possible."said Odst grievous sarcasticly while Eagle Owl and Tory beat the heck out of each other."Guess what?said Wolf sword "What?"answerd Odst grievous"What?"replied Wolf sword, Selen laughed."Guess what?"said Odst grievous "What?"said Wolfsword Odst grievous then sacked him "Oww..."Said Wolf sword.Selen laughed again. Chapter 9 Later the next day..."Ball shot!" yelled Wolf sword after shooting a brute target in between its two legs."Do you have to say that?"said Eagle Owl "Lol" said Odst grievous "What should I be doing" questioned Carack to Grievous "Well if you want you can go and scout for any Brutes,Jackels,Grunts,Droids,NOD shadows,assassins or anything else that looks gay."Odst grievous replied sarcasticly."I think I'll do just that."Carack then walked out of Odst grievous' training room."I think I'll spy on him."said Eagle Owl."And why is that"Grievous questioned.""Two reasons,one is it will be like training,two ...there's nothing else to do at the moment."Eagle Owl said."Have fun with that."Grievous said sarcasticly.Eagle Owl then left. When he got out side he saw Carack just walking out of view.Eagle Owl gave an evil like smile then ran up on to a ledge on the side of a rocky hill.The landscape was like a vally with two giant hills on either side and up ahead of Carack was a forest were he was scouting.On the left hill was Eagle Owl following a rocky ledge on the side of the rock wall,with perfect veiw of Carack and some parts of the forest. Chapter 10 An hour later..."When is something interesting going to happen". Eagle Owl mumbled to himself while walking along the hill side looking over head Carack."I know" Eagle Owl said."Nothing is going to happen right this exact moment"...BOOM!!!!!!!! Eagle Owl jumped surprised. Carack ran toward were the explosion came from. Eagle Owl slide down a slope and ran behind a bush which had veiw of Carack.He ran out of the bushes to see an exploded Phantom,a knocked out girl,and a bunch of brutes with anger problems. "Get him!" yelled one of the brutes. Carack opened fire with his assault rifle. A brute charged at him yelling"Aaahhh!!!" Chapter 11 Carack dodged the brute and shot a full round into the brutes back. It fell to the ground."I will tear your flesh of with my teeth"yelled another brute.Carack took cover behind a boulder.He reloaded his assault rifle,put it on his back and pulled out a battle rifle.Meanwhile the 3 brutes that were still standing walked slowly towards both sides of the boulder.Eagle Owl was still watching from behind a bush.He thought he should help Carack but then realised what Carack was going to do. Then Carack jumped of the boulder through the middle of the brutes and opened fire on their backs."Oww!" screamed one of the brutes as it fell to its knees. The others turned arouned and started shooting their spikers.Out of nowere, a super battle droid walked in to the battle. Carack was surprised. He took a step back and noticed the girl getting up still dizzy. He ran towards her because the super battle droid was fighting the two brutes."Are you okay" Carack asked "Yes she said "Who are you?" "I'm Carack,whats your name?""I'm Safira,and what is happening" "I think you were hit by something when that phantom exploded."Carack lifted her up onto her feet.He looked over his shoulder to see a brute spazzing out on the super battle while it picked up the other brute shot it in the stomach and heave it at a tree. "Well there going to be busy for awile." Safira and Carack walked away from the battle. Chapter 12 Fifteen minutes later Eagle Owl was walking along the same ledge backwards going towards Odst grievous' house while Carack and Safira were walking below with know clue that someone was watching."If you would like you could join the Zeta wing,I'm sure Odst grievous wouldn't mind.""Sure."Okay,Wolf Sword is the one who thinks hes funny,Odst grievous is the sarcastic one and the leader, Selen is the youngest,Ark is kind and,Eagle Owl is the silent and creepy one."They then continued walking towards Odst grievous' house. When they got there Eagle Owl jumped infront of them in owl form."AH!" yelled Safira "Must you do that?"asked Carack.Eagle Owl changed back to his human form."You do realize I followed you the whole way?""What!""Yes, it was very interesting but by the way I don't like the comment you made about me being creepy."Carack sighed"Anyways, this is Eagle Owl"Hi."He said.Carack ,Safira and Eagle Owl walked into Odst grievous' house.Five minutes later..."Who the hell is that!"yelled Odst grievous surprised."I'm Safira"she answered."She was being attacked by three brutes and a lost super battle droid with a need for beating up brutes when I found her, and Eagle Owl stalked me the whole way"Carack said"Followed"Eagle Owl correct."Well...welcome to the Hellcat squadron Zeta wing"Grievous said to Safira."Since we are already odsts, I think you should be one too."Carack said"Whatever, as long as I don't have to deal with the trainig"Grievous said sarcaticly"And I know just the right person for the job."Carack said while giving Eagle Owl a friendly smile.Eagle Owl frowned."You will begin training with Eagle Owl tomorrow.""Now if you please follow me to were you will be staying for the night."Carack and Safira walked out of the kichen."Lucky you"Grievous said sarcasticly."When I get the chanse, I'm going to hurt."Eagle Owl replied."Tis goood."Wolf sword mumbled after stuffing his face with food Odst grievous set out on the table for him. Chapter 13 The next day... "Hello!"Ark greeted Safira."Hi,and you must be Ark?" Safira asked."Yes" she replied."Ya,Carack told me you would be the kind one of the group."Safira said"Carack is so sweet"Ark said."Well anyway do you now were I can find Eagle Owl?"Safira questioned"Yes, he is at the training ground ,which is just over there"Ark answered pointing toward a gate."Thanks"Safira said and started to walk towards the gate.When she got there she saw a whole bunch of different targets.Eagle Owl was shooting a pistol at one of the smaller targets."Ready?"Eagle Owl said.While handing her a pistol and odst armor.She took the armor and pistol and went behind a tree to change.Eagle Owl kept shooting at the targets.A minute later Safira walked out from behind a tree holding a pistol in one hand and her helmet in the other hand. Eagle Owl took a quick glance at her and thought she looked great in the armor,no let me rephrase that,she looked hot in the armor. Chapter14 "Okay so your first task is to shoot down all the targets, run behind that barrier,pick up the amo and shoot all of the other targets that will appear when you are down reloading."Eagle Owl instructed.Safira put on her helmet and took out her pistol.Eagle Owl pointed to the targets infront of her and backed away.Safira started taking a few shots.The first shot missed but the second hit a brute target in the chest.After she shot all the targets once she sprinted behind a barrier and quickly reloaded her pistol.She then saw some targets start to move along a fast convater belt.She took a shot at one of them an hit it in the head.When she was done..."Good job,now your next task is to get to the top of the building full of moving targets and opsticles."Eagle Owl said"Well that sounds easy."said Safira"You also have only five minutes to do that"Eagle Owl said Chapter15 "Go!"Eagle Owl anounced .Safira ran into the building.After 3 minutes she appeared at the top of the building."3 minutes good for ya!"Safira yelled from above "Yes.Now come down."The next day Eagle Owl and Odst grievous were supposed to introduce Safira to IceBite. Chapter16 Odst grievous and Safira left The introduction conference. IceBite was a little pissed that Carack had hired. But other than that, he seemed to be okay with her. "So you and Owl hmm?" I don't know what the hell your talking about." If he wasn't wearing a helmet, she would have seen him look surprised. "I saw his face after seeing you in the ODST armor. In other words, I think he likes you and you like him." "Uhhhhh........" "Im psychic"I don't belive you ."Safira said then walked away before Odst grievous had a chance to say anything or think anything.After that Wolf sword decided to bug grievous."What do you want?"Grievous questioned."What is it that you want is the real question?"Wolf sword said.Grievous gave him a weird look."My question is what do you want?""Exactly"Wolf sword replied and walked away.Odst grievous looked confused."Ahh!"yelled Wolf sword"Why do you have to scream in my face?"Eagle Owl said"You would scream if some weird winged freak fell right infront of you!"Wolf sword said Eagle Owl smacked him in the face with his wing then walked around him.He saw Safira walking toward them.He quickly fly up.Wolf sword then said"You wouldn't have seen a fat bird around her would have you?"A rock then flew at Wolf swords head."Oww!"He said Safira and Wolf sword both looked up to see two mad eyes starring at them."What is that."Safira said Eagle Owl flew down."Ya I forgot to tell you that I was fused to an owl." Chapter17 The next day... "Okay your first mission is with Carack and I.""We are going to take out a Droid comand post that was spotted on the island of Vancover."Eagle Owl instructed to Safira.A couple ours later in a pelican with Carack ,Safira and Eagle Owl..."There it is."Carack said pointing to a small building in the middle of nowere."Whats that ?"asked Safira"Looks like the brutes found the base before we did."Carack answered They then landed nere the base. Once they got to the base they saw some brutes and grunts fighting a couple super battle droids and a few regular battle droids."Looks like the brutes found this base first."Carack said.Then Carack ,Safira,and Eagle Owl then ran into the battle.Safira took a shot at a super battle droid and hit it in the head.Two droids turned around to face her but then were blow to peices."Try not to get killed."Eagle Owl said to Safira ."I'll try my best."She shot back.Carack was taking out the last couple grunts.A droideaka rolled in and opened fire on the three . They took cover behind a tree."Watch this"Eagle Owl said.Then a droid ran in and put its claws into the droideakas sheild and ripped out its insides.(Which is a bunch of wires not orgins.)"What the hell is that!"Said Carack."Its my latest invension,a devastator."Eagle Owl replied. Chapter18 "Gooood,prepare the ship!" "Roger roger!"Growvole sat up and walked out of the door to see a ship land near by.He went in the giant ship.Then sat down in the command chair at the front of the ship.A ultra battle droid walked up to him and said"Where to?" "I think it is time to deal with the Shadow Alliance."Was his answer.After a half an hour at the lead shadow allience base..."I have taken down armies and leaders,you dont think I'm worthy of joining your allience!"protested Growvole"My army is powerful and if we combine both of ours we could be even more powerful,only if I get to be some sort of high ranked leader.""Well I think we have enough in the shadow allience to take down The Hellcat Squadron especialy since the creation of our newest weapon."An elite conciler said"Thiss iss a chansse to make a foe a friend and make our victory over thiss war eassier to acomlissssh."said a makuta leader agreeing with the idea of letting growvole goin the Shadow Allience.'Well we could use most of your droid army along side some of my brutes and grunts as a destraction.And meanwhile the hellcat sqaudron is distracted we could pull out our secret weapon without having them in our way to stop us."suggested a covanent commander."It is then settled!Growvole is now a new member of the shadow allience and so the droid army can now move through our territory."Tartorus declared. Growvole smiled...an evil smile. Chapter19 "Wow you are pathetic."grievous said .Eagle Owl quickly pulled out his combat knife and grabbed odst grievous holding his knife by his neck."Wanna get me mad?"Eagle Owl asked '"no thanks" he replied.After they were done practicing "I could have got out of your grip easily."Odst grievous said "Then I would have hit your pressure points."Eagle Owl replied "You cant take me on that easily."Eagle Owl said then walked away.-I can pwn you in my elemetal form-Odst grievous said to Eagle Owl in his head.Eagle Owl just kept on walking. An evil rising again Chapter20 "Quick get in the pelican!"Odst grievous commanded.Eagle Owl, Carack,and Wolf sword hopped into the pelican.Five minutes later they arrived at a crashed pelican."The pilots dead."Carack said "They couldn't have gotten very far...."Odst grievous said as Ark came out from behind a giant bolder."GET OUT OF THE WAY!"she screamed at them.BOOOOM!!!All of a sudden the pelican was hit by a giant missle.The Four of them ducked down as the pelican exploded in midair."Curses!"Eagle Owl said in frustration. Back at his house/base "Contact the master!"commanded a Devastator."We cant sir!"another said back."Well contact them somehow!"We dont know were he is right now."Back at were Eagle Owl was Odst grievous and Carack were looking through the crashed pelicans for amo.Eagle Owl was pressing buttons on his arm."Respond!" he said to it .Then back at his house/base..."Sir ,hes made contact and says he needs a ship.We think he is in a jungle sir." a Devastator said "How is it that we cant contact him but he can contact us from some random jungle!?"The Devastator commander asked 'Chapter21 ' "You might want to come and see this ."Ark said to them.On the other side of the hill that Ark was on Two phantoms full of brutes jumped out to join a group of brute scouts."This is not good."Said Selen to thre others.Then the brutes started to fire their spikers at the odsts.Odst grievous pulled out his smgs and took out two brutes while Carack hucked a gernade a three brutes that were going around the battle.Eagle Owl took a throwing star and threw it at a brute stabbing him in the neck.He then ran up to a brute.The brute swong his arm at him but Eagle Owl ducked and hit it in the arms were his pressure points.The brute started running away but was mowed down by Odst grievous's smgs.Wolf sword finished loading his rocket launcher and took a shot blowing up two brutes. One started running away when Safira shot it in the back of the head.Odst grievous blow a brute across the battle field and then was hit in the back by a brute.Safira quickly shot it in the back with her shot gun falling on Odst grievous."Someone get this thing off of me!"He said.Eagle Owl flew across the battle landing on a brute slicing it.A brute charged at him when it was takled from the side by a devastator.A ship dropped off a bunch of devastators.A brute ran towards a devastator.The devastator picked up the brute and chucked it at another brute.The rest ran away. Category:Stories